Walking Dead
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Can you honestly tell if the victims are really, dead or alive?  GibbsOC
1. Bottle of Bourbon

**Ok I know you are prolly gonna kill me for starting another story, but I am going though a Gibbs obsession and I cant help it!**

**Besides, it will distract you from the fact that I haven't update in a while. I have been stumped on it for a while and I really wish I could get Naruto on my TV but I don't get that channel. I need some Naurto**

**So anways, here is a Leroy Jethro Gibbs story with an OC**

**(I have noticed that I cant write Sasuke or Nauto with other character or OCs, they are soooo meant to be)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KNOCK KNOCK<strong>_

Gibbs shifted his eyes towards the stairs to his basement. He forgot for a moment that he had decided to order a pizza for tonight. The older mans body didn't quiet feel like cooking nor did he have the desire to eat burnt food. His poor taste buds couldn't stomach another meal that tasted like charcoal flavored chalk.

"Its open!" He shouted just enough for the pizza boy to hear his stoic voice through the door.

Going back to casually sanding the skeleton structure of his boat, he heard the faint click of the door opening. Without even looking back he heard the pizza boy wandering around.

"Hello?" the voice called, which Gibbs picked up as a girl.

He smirked and turned slightly to face the doorway, "in the basement."

Turning back to his boat, Gibbs heard the quiet foot steps of the girl coming closer to the doorway. It was silent suddenly and Gibbs glanced at the reflection in his bottle of bourbon, the girl was just standing there.

Gibbs turned again to look at the girl at the top of his steps. "Today would be nice." he said.

The girl snapped out of her daze, her curly pale hair bounced in the hair tie as she strode down the wooded steps. Gibbs watched as she sat down the pizza box before walking over to the boat. A small smirk formed at the corner of the mans lips as the girl put a hand on the boat.

"This is beautiful," she whispered. Her small fingers ran along the curve of the boat. Her fingertips feeling the smooth wooden surface. "Such craftsman ship, the wood work is fabulous!"

Gibbs watched her again, a small smile gracing his lips. "Do you always touch things at peoples houses?" he joked.

The girl jerked her hand away from the boat, face flushed with red. "Im sorry sir," she paused, her fingers itching to touch the boat again. Gibbs fully smirked and went back to working his magic, the sound of a new voice in his basement was a nice feeling.

"I have always been a fan of boats. When I was around 15, my father had a boat. He would always take me out on it." Her sudden silence made Gibbs look up from sanding.

"Sorry, to much information," she smiled longingly at the boat, a memory of her father fresh in her mind. She stepped away from the skeleton before walking over to the pizza. "15.50."

Gibbs turned away from the boat once again and stood up. He walked over to the girl and was a least a good foot and a half taller. Even in the dim lighting, Gibbs could see her eyes shined a deep gray color. "Here you go," He smiled fishing out a 20 from his wallet. "Keep the change."

"No, I can get you chang-"

"Keep it, teenagers need money don't they?"

There was silence for a moment before the girl, who Gibbs noticed was closer than he had originally planned, busted into a cheeky laughter.

The Special Agent was taken back by the reaction, his eyebrows drawing together, "What is so funny?" he snapped.

After catching her breath, she put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and sighed deeply, "Honey I am almost 31, but the thought was nice." Her mouth was spread from ear to ear.

Gibbs' eyebrows separated before his face twisted into a confused look, "You don't look 31." he complimented before walking over to his bottle of bourbon. He turned back around and lifted the bottle to his parted lips.

"Well thank you," she pocketed the money. "Now I can get Jethro that ball he w-"

She was interrupted by the older man chocking, the bourbon on his mouth spewing everywhere. After he coughed for a moment, he looked at the girl and noticed a few droplets on her cheeks.

"Are you alright!" she panicked, searching for a rag. She spotted one on a table and rushed over to grab it.

Once she wiped off her face, she handed the rag to the man who wiped off his mouth and shirt. "Thanks," he said quietly, his embarrassment was well hidden.

After he was wiped clean he tossed the rag behind him and setting down his bottle, no more incidents like that. "So who is this Jethro?" he asked, honestly terrified to ask.

"Oh, he is my Lion Head Bunny, she is all black," she paused and cupped her hands together, "About this size." She stopped to stare at the slightly scared look on the older mans face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, well you better get going, don't want to get in trouble." Jethro said turning to sit down, picking up the sander.

"Um, right." Gibbs could hear her foot steps, "hope to see you again...?"

"Gibbs."

"Lucy."

Gibbs smiled and waved her off and continued to smile till he heard the door click shut.

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed!<p>

Thank you for reading loves!


	2. Chivalry is Dead

**Ok so here is another chapter! **

**I would like to thank my lovely reviewers, dolphinsiren is me and Candy77**

**So here is a little about what is going on in Lucys life. This is also the day after she met Gibbs but he isnt mentioned in this chappy and its kind of a cliffy lol**

**Anyways, read, enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>Lightening struck across the sky as Lucy wandered her way down the street. The rain was coming down in heavy droplets that pounded against her white umbrella. Her pace quickened as she almost reached her destination, her soon-to-be ex-husbands house.<p>

With a quick knock at the door, she huffed and waited silently.

"John, hurry up!" She seethed, breaking the silence around her.

The knob to the red wooden door turned and opened to reveal her hated husband. "What Lucy?" he asked quietly, his eyes cold and hard as they stared her in the eyes.

"I want Jethro," she spat back in response.

"Jethro isn't here." he responded, his voice just as quiet and calm as before.

"I know you took him." she accused.

"Why would I take your dumb ass rabbit?" he retorted, his eyes getting even colder.

"Because you're an ass!" She shouted in response, jabbing his chest half-heartedly with her finger.

John snorted, his voice gone from quiet and reserved to mocking, "Nice come-back babe."

"I am not your babe anymore," she hissed, "you threw that away." she whispered before she growled and pushed him aside. Lucy strode into the living room and carelessly dropped her dripping wet umbrella onto the gray carpet. She could hear John give off a frustrated huff and slam the door shut, the force shaking a small mirror on the wall. She glared back at him and walked over to the kitchen.

"Where did you put Jethro?" She hollered down the hall. John came around the corner and leaned against the door frame, pulling his white shirt sleeves down over his knuckles before he crossed his arms over his well toned chest. His cold brown eyes watched as she looked through the cabinets.

"He is upstairs in my room." he stated matter-of-factly.

He watched as Lucy stood back up and shot him a glare with her deep gray eyes before shoving past him again and heading to the stairs.

"Where is Patty?" She asked as she climbed the steps.

"She left me after she found out about you." he said quietly, his voice emotionless.

Lucy froze on the steps, her heart fluttering for a moment but she pushed the feeling away. "Serves you right."

She could hear him sigh as she reached the top of the stairs.

When Lucy entered his room she saw Jethro on in the corner with a blanket and pillow tossed on his cage. She couldn't help up smile at the bunny as she took off the objects.

"Oh Jethro, why must he be so mean, huh?" She asked not really expecting a response. The small massively fluffy bunny kicked his hind legs and ran round. This caused Lucy to laugh lightly. She opened the cast iron doors to the cage and plucked Jethro from the shaving floor before she cuddled him in her arms.

She let her fingers lightly pet the bunny's head as her mind began to wander off.

She though back to when life was good, when John treated her like a princess. Not when all he gave her was that cold stare.

Lucy didn't know why she blamed herself for him cheating, maybe she wasn't a good wife. Usually, her mind would mentally slap her, reminding her that he was the arrogant jerk who cheated.

Even though he was the one who cheated on Lucy and broke her heart into so many pieces, she still loved him more than anything. She did so well with covering it up, she wished that what she showed on the outside was how she felt inside. She wished she hated John for what he done, but after thirteen years of marriage it is hard. Lucy keeps trying to tell herself that _he_ was the one who chose to give up a good marriage and wife for some army bimbo.

Lucy broke from her thoughts and snickered at her use of words for the other girl. She smiled at Jethro and kissed the top of the bunny's head. "Lets go home Jethro."

Suddenly, Lucy heard something banging against something else so she placed the black bunny into the cage and carried him back down stairs to see what happened.

She noticed the air in the room was a lot thicker than before. When she rounded the corner John was standing there, the cold gaze was gone. What Lucy saw was fear, a look that John didn't have very often.

The only time that she could remember that John had fear in his eyes was when Lucy got sick a few years ago and she had to stay in the hospital. John was right by her side the whole time. Even when the nurses told him to go eat, that Lucy would be fine, he refused, his hand never letting go of hers.

"Run Lucy." he chocked out quietly. "Run."

Without a second thought Lucy turned and started running. She didn't make it far before she stopped completely panicked. She didn't know where she would go since the front door was in the other direction.

A click could be heard and with all the strength she had, Lucy turned to look back.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she watched a man with a gun put a bullet in Johns head. Thick red liquid spattered against the wall and onto Lucy's face and clothes. Without her body able to move and her eyes wide with horror, she dropped Jethros cage as the masked man put a bullet right through her chest.

Everything was black.

* * *

><p><em>Le Gasp<em>** What will happen!**

**Thank you loves for reading!**


	3. Rule Number Ten

**Ok here is another chapter! Kinda gives you a slight insite to what happened to Lucy but prolly the next chapter I will tell you like how she survived. It might not be completely real, but I will use mostly real stuff. I dont want this to be magic or supernatural things inolved. **

**Ok hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>It continued to rain the next day, the heavy downpour was causing a mass of flash floods all over Washington. everybody at NCIS was breaking out the rain boots and extra large umbrellas to keep dry in the windy rain. It definitely put a damper on everybody's day.<p>

Gibbs closed the black umbrella shielding him from the rain as he walked into the glass doors of the NCIS building. He shivered from the cool draft that followed him into the door and turned towards the elevator.

He just got a case and he was on his way to get his crew. It was a Navy Officer found dead in his house.

When Gibbs reached his floor he strode over to the bullpen, his crew were huddled around McGee's desk, a gust of giggles floated around them. Gibbs stood behind them, his apparent ninja like skills made him totally unnoticed by the trio.

After a few moments Ziva turned around, "Gibbs?"

"We weren't doing anything boss." Tony squeaked as he shook McGee, who took the sign to close the screen, the evidence of what they were doing gone.

McGee stood from his chair, "Something wrong boss?"

"Grab your gear, dead Navy Officer." Gibbs informed walking to his desk and grabbing his things before he headed to the elevator. The trio scurried around gathering their things, all in a hurry to keep up with their speedy boss, who didn't want for anybody.

When the trio made it to the elevator, which was almost closed, Gibbs had an impatient look on his handsome face.

"Sorry boss." Tony said, naturally speaking for the other two agents.

The ride over was quiet as the gang approved the crime scene, the area around the house was crowded with police cruisers and an ambulance. A few feet away, Gibbs say Ducky's truck.

Gibbs exited the car and the other followed behind him, "Do you thing guys." Gibbs said walking over to where Ducky was standing.

"Ah, Jethro, glad to see you." Ducky said patting the agent on the shoulder.

Gibbs smiled at his friend, "What happened?" he asked, looking back to the house where he saw two bodies being placed in the back of Ducky's van and his agents walking to the front door to wave Gibbs in.

"Somebody killed a Navy Officer and another girl, she looked so young, couldn't have been older than 19." Ducky shook his head, "Poor dear."

Gibbs nodded and went to walk inside.

Later that day, the rain continued to drench the world. It didn't seem like it would ever give up its trail of terror.

Gibbs stood waiting for the elevator to open when Tony came to stand beside him. Gibbs looked over at this Senior Special Agents, "You have something Tony?"

Tony looked over, his dark eyes searched into the depths of his bosses pale blue ones, "we identified the officer, it was Naval Officer John Hanley."

"And the girl?" Gibbs asked stepping into the elevator, he pushed the floor for Ducky's room.

"W-Well we don't know y-yet boss-" Tony didn't get to finish before the door shut and Gibbs was gone.

When the elevator stopped, Gibbs entered the hallway and made a B-line for Ducky's door. When the door slid open Gibbs walked over the Ducky who had John already examined and closed up. His sight of the girl was blocked, but he noticed Ducky had her covered up, she deserved the respect.

"What do you got Duck?" Jethro asked using his name for his long time friend.

"Our first victim was shot point blank in the head." Ducky used his hand to demonstrate the Officer being shot. "The killer was standing right beside him as John was probably looking at the girl. Most likely telling her to run."

Gibbs nodded and leaned to the side to catch a look at the girls face, when his heart feel, causing a weight on his chest. Finally willing his legs to move he walked to the dead girl and rested his hand on her forehead, which he noticed was extremely warm.

"Jethro?" came a worried voice of Ducky.

"Lucy." Gibbs whispered.

"Snap out of it Jethro, you are not making sense!" Ducky snapped walking over to his friend.

Gibbs removed his hand and looked to Ducky, "Her name is Lucy, I met her the other day, she delivered my pizza." Gibbs stopped, his ming flashing back to her odd obsession with his boat. "And she is 31."

Ducky watched at Gibbs still watched the girl.

It was silent before Gibbs broke it, "why does she look flushed?"

"I don't know," Duck said walking to the other side and turning on the light to shine down on her skin. "It does look rather lively now that you mention it."

Ducky grabbed a knife and placed it at her collar bone and applied pressure until it punctured her skin. He started to drag the knife when blood began to pour out of the cut and a scream erupted from the girl, this cause the two to jump back.

The supposed dead girl sat up and clutched her shoulder, the paper over her chest, luckily trapped under her arms.

"W-what?" Ducky stuttered. "What is going on?"

Lucy finally let go of her shoulder and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes, "Ahh, John what have you done now!" She hollered and panicked, thus causing her to haphazardly flop off the examine table.

"Miss, please calm down!" Ducky said placing a hand on her shoulder. Ducky was moved away when Gibbs came over and wrapped his suit jacket over her shoulders and helping her stand.

When she turned to look at the men behind her she couldn't help but smile. "Gibbs!"

Jethro smirked, "What the hell happened?"

Lucy looked up then opened her mouth, suddenly her face paled to a sickly horrified white. The horrifying event from the night before flooding her mind. "John," she whispered. Lucy was about to take off running when she caught sight of her John laying on the table. "John," she whispered again, her voice crackling.

Gibbs and Ducky watched at the women walked slowly over to the Naval Officer laying on the table, his body cut in a large X.

"Oh John," she cried leaning down to place a kiss on his cold lips. Cold chills ran up her spine as how cold his body was. Suddenly she burst into tears as her body gave out and she tumbled to the ground.

Gibbs and Jethro exchanged looks before walking over to the shattered women and helping her stand.

Lucy turned to Ducky and cried onto his shoulder. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Ducky has he tried to comfort the widowed girl.

_Rule #10: Never get personally involved in a case_

Gibbs had a feeling he was about to break his own rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me you thoughts? Was it horrible? Good? Cheesy? Was Gibbs too of of character?<strong>

**Thank you loves for reading!**


End file.
